beetwen two world : perasaan Sakura (chapter 3)
by Shionna Akasuna
Summary: Naruto mendapat tantangan dari gurunya agar mengendalikan element api dan petir dalam waktu yang singkat, disisi lain sikap dingin Sakura selama ini terbongkar/collaboration fic with Namikaze Fansboy/rate: T/Narusaku4ever/mind to reviews?


**collaboration fic with Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Between Two World** **: portal from another world by Shionna Akasuna [chapter 1] the reason by Namikaze Fansboy (stupid)** **[Chapter 2]**

 **Between two world : perasaan Sakura [chapter 3]**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pair :** Naruto. U X Sakura. H

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, fast alur, etc.

.

.

 **chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **between two world : perasaan Sakura**

 **.**

.

Naruto dan Sakura sudah meninggalkan kerajaan Guardian dan memasuki pedalaman hutan.

"berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai?"

Naruto bertanya sambil menaiki kuda cokelatnya

"tsk.. medan yang kita tempuh akan sulit nanti. Jadi jangan berisik dan ikuti saja aku!"

jawab Sakura sedikit emosi.

"yasudahlah, tapi bisakah kita beristirahat dulu? Hari akan gelap"

Sakura menurut, dia menghentikan laju kuda putihnya dan berhenti dipedalaman hutan. Naruto mangambil kayu bakar untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Sementara tatapan Sakura meredup, dia tidak tenang. Terlebih bersama dengan seseorang yang menyebabkan orang tuanya meninggal? Oh, ayolah tugas macam apa ini. Kalau saja bukan Hashirama ayah angkat Sakura mana sudi dia masuk kepedalaman hutan seperti ini.

"nih.."

Naruto menyodorkan ikan bakar yang dia cari disungai.

"aku tidak lapar.."

Ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajah dan meringkuk didekat api unggun

"kau seharian belum makan. Aku akan kerepotan nanti kalau kau sakit.."

".."

"nih, makanlah"

Seolah tidak menyerah untuk berusaha Naruto kembali menyodorkan ikan bakar pada Sakura. Aroma ikan bakar itu menggugah selera terlebih seharian ini dia tidak makan

"terimakasih.."

Ucapnya datar. Sementara Naruto memakan ikan hasil tangkapanya dengan lahap, diam-diam Naruto memperhatikan. Wajah sendu Sakura, kalau diamati dengan jelas Sakura sungguh cantik. Surai pink-nya, kulit putih bersihnya, dan jangan lupakan emeraldnya yang menawan. Tanpa Naruto sadari wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum dalam diamnya. _'dia cantik, namun berhati dingin'_

.

.

Paginya, Naruto dan Sakura bergegas berangkat menuju tempat master destroyer. Mendengar namanya saja sudah aneh, kira-kira seperti apa rupa gurunya itu?

Sakura memacu kudanya dengan cepat dan melintasi hutan dengan gesit bersama kuda putihnya. Sementara Naruto yang belum begitu mahir mencoba menyeimbangi kecepatan Sakura, namun ia selalu tertinggal dibelakang.

Naruto terkesiap mendapati medan yang mereka tempuh ternyata dihadapanya adalah jurang.

"Sakura awas!"

Telat, Sakura terlalu cepat memacu kudanya. Sakura tidak sempat untuk meredam kecepatan kudanya. Dia malah terus mencambuk kuda putihnya untuk berlari lebih kencang.

"SAKURA!"

 **Srakk**

Naruto loncat dari kudanya sejurus kemudian dia meraih pergelangan lengan Sakura. Sakura meringis, dia baru menyadari dihadapanya adalah jurang. Beruntung Naruto memegangi pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sementara kuda putihnya kabur.

"kau bisa naik tidak?"

Emeraldnya membulat, untuk kemudian berkaca-kaca. Apa yang telah dia fikirkan? Bodoh sekali Sakura hampir membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura kau mendengarkanku?"

"ah~"

Sakura meringis, kakinya memar dan terluka. Narutopun menarik tubuh Sakura perlahan, lalu Sakura sampai ditepi dengan selamat dan posisi tubuhnya berada diatas tubuh Naruto.

"kau tak apa?"

Tanya Naruto khawatir, menyadari posisinya yang menurutnya memalukan Sakura merona merah. Lalu segera menyingkir dari tubuh Naruto dan meringis menahan sakit.

"kau terluka Sakura-chan.. apakah disini ada tanaman obat? Ah ya aku lupa tanaman obat jenis apa yah yang bisa menyembuhkan luka?"

Sedikit bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sakura diam, padah hal dirinya sudah begitu dingin pada Naruto pada hal dirinya sudah begitu acuh pada Naruto. Tapi Naruto mengkhawatirkan keadaanya? perasaan Sakura sungguh kacau.

"kau bisa berjalan Sakura-chan?"

Tanya Naruto

Sakura diam tidak bergeming, dia mencoba berdiri dan

"aakh.."

Naruto sudah tau jawabanya. Dengan telaten Narutopun membantu Sakura berdiri, atau tepatnya mengangkatnya ala bridal style.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"sudahlah Sakura-chan.. kau sedang sakit. Dan kudamupun kabur entah kemana, kau diam saja biar aku yang membantumu. Cukup tunjukan aku dimana tempatnya"

"..."

Sakura terdiam, Naruto menaikan Sakura ke kuda cokelatnya lalu disusul Naruto yang menaiki kuda. Mereka berjalan dengan sedikit cepat, dalam perjalanan hanya keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Sesekali Naruto menanyakan bagaimana keadaanya? Namun Sakura dingin dan menjawab datar aku baik-baik saja.

"kita sudah sampai"

Saphire Naruto melihat tempatnya yang menurutnya lebih mirip seperti kuil. Bangunan yang tua, dan dikelilingi oleh pohon bambu. Naruto turun dari kudanya, sementara Sakura tetap diatas kuda.

"apa masih sakit?"

Sakura menunduk, Naruto menghela nafas kemudian melangkah masuk kedepan pintu

"permisi.."

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

Naruto mengetuk pintu dan memastikan apakah ada orang didalam kuil tua itu. Namun suasan kuil nampak begitu sepi. Bermodalkan rasa penasaran dan kenekatanya Narutopun masuk kedalam kuil.

"sepi.."

Ujarnya, Narutopun masuk dan melihat kesekeliling kuil yang nampak begitu sepi.

"hoi, Sakura didalam tidak ada siapa-siapa!"

Pekiknya tajam, sambil melihat kearah Sakura lalu Naruto menoleh kedalam dan

 **Brukk**

 **Sreek**

"Naruto.. ada apa?"

Sakura yang khawatirpun turun dari kudanya. Dengan langkah yang sedikit pincang dan meringis perih Sakura menyeret kakinya untuk memastikan kuil.

"Naruto?"

Sepi.. Sakurapun masuk kedalam kuil melihat keadaan sekitar dan tentunya mencari keberadaan Naruto.

"kemana dia?"

Sakura membalikan badan dan..

"AAAAHH!"

Sakura menjerit melihat sesuatu yang tergantung seperti kepompong raksasa namun terlihat surai pirang.

"hmmmpptt!"

Sakura memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan

"Na-naru..?"

"hmmptt!"

Naruto bergumam tidak jelas, dan keadaan Naruto terikat secara terbalik dengan mulut yang dibekap

"ah, yaampun! Kenapa kau bisa terikat seperti ini sih?"

"hmmmpt!"

"baiklah aku mengerti dan akan menolongmu"

Dengan kekuatan elemen air Sakura mengendalikan air yang berasal dari botol minuman dengan mudah. Kemudian tanganya bergerak dan memotong tali yang mengikat Naruto dengan mudah.

Brukk..

Naruto terjatuh, Sakura segera melepas ikatan pada tubuh Naruto

"haah akhirnya lepas juga"

"kenapa kau bisa terikat seperti itu?"

Sakura mendekat dan dengan raut wajah yang bingung sekaligus khawatir menatap Naruto

"yo ada dua orang penyusup disini"

Laki-laki berjubah dan menutup wajahnya dengan masker tiba-tiba muncul dihapadan mereka.

"K-KAU?!"

Naruto sedikit terkejut sambil menunjuk laki-laki yang menggunakan masker itu

"master.."

Sakura menunduk hormat. Naruto tercengan apa yang dimaksud Hashirama master destroyer adalah laki-laki bertopeng ini?

"hmm.. kau puteri kerajaan guardian rupanya"

"aku kemari atas perintah ayah menyampaikan ini kepada anda"

Sakura memberikan gulungan, dan sang masterpun membacanya. Master destroyer membaca sambil mengangguk seolah mengerti lalu dia menatap Naruto yang nampak tak menyukai dirinya.

"oh souka, aku fikir dia penyusup yang hendak mencuri sesuatu dari kuil ini. Ternyata kau adalah anak yang diramalkan itu ya"

"apa kau bilang?!"

"Naruto! Berilah hormat kepada master!"

"namaku adalah Kakashi.. kau pasti Naruto-kan?"

"huh.."

Naruto memalingkan wajah, masih tidak menerima atas tindakan gurunya itu.

"a-ano master"

"panggil aku sensei saja bila tak keberatan"

"eh iya sensei.. tujuan kami kemari atas perintah ayahanda Hashirama-sama agar sensei bersedia melatih Naruto"

Sensei Kakashi mengamati Naruto, sedangkan yang diamati memasang wajah cuek

"yaah aku mengerti. Anggap saja tadi itu salah satu latihanmu Naruto"

"heee? Kau fikir itu lucu apa?!"

"sudah lebih baik istirahatlah terlebih dahulu"

"lalu latihanya?"

"akan dimulai besok.."

Naruto dan Sakura bergegas menuju kamar penginapan masing-masing. Sakura yang awalnya dingin dan bersikap acuh kini bisa melunakan hatinya meskipun hanya sedikit. Mau bagaimana lagi? Saat ini dirinya sedang terjebak dengan perintah dari ayah angkatnya sendiri untuk mengantarkan Naruto kepada master destroyer. Sakura mengambil handuk dan pergi menuju sungai.

Ketika sampai Sakura melepas alas kakinya kemudian mendongakan wajah menatap langit penuh bintang

"ayah.. ibu.. Sakura rindu"

Emeraldnya meredup. Kemudian segera tepis air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Sakura melepaskan pakaianya. Dengan tubuh polos Sakura menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam sejuknya air. Merasakan dirinya menyatu dengan air, namun Sakura menggunakan kekuatanya untuk menciptakan pusara air yang tidak terlalu besar lalu dirinya masuk kedalam pusara itu. Memanjakan dirinya dengan air yang menyatu dengan dirinya.

Disisi sungai lain sepasang irish saphire memperhatikan gadis yang sedang mandi diselubungi oleh air sungai. Naruto menatap takjub pemandangan yang disuguhkan dihapadanya, gadis itu seolah menyatu dengan segarnya air yang menggulung membasahi dan menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"kirei.."

Naruto bergumam sambil terus memperhatikan, gadis yang dihadapanya tidak jelas hanya berupa bayangan karena minimnya cahaya yang gelap. Gadis yang sedang mandi itu diterpa cahaya bulan, lalu tanganya bergerak seolah memerintah air. Tubuhnya yang polos ditopang lalu menginjakan kaki dan menatap purnama.

Naruto takjub, sungguh mengagumkan. Perpaduan antara bayangan gadis yang samar, kekuatan element air dan diterpa cahaya rembulan. Lukisan yang indah, dan tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum. Coba saja dia mempunyai kamera dari dunianya pasti dia akan memoto pemandangan langka dihadapanya itu.

.

.

Esok harinya, Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas dibangunkan oleh Sakura.

"bangun bodoh!"

Karena tidak juga bangun akhirnya Sakura menggunakan manteranya membangunkan Naruto dengan element air. Alhasil, Naruto seperti orang tenggelam.

"Sa-sakura-chan kau mau membunuhku yah?!"

"salah sendiri! Kau tidak juga bangun! Ayo cepat ke air terjun sensei Kakashi sudah menunggumu!"

Sungut Sakura sambil menyilangkan lenganya. Naruto bergegas mandi kesungai dan terpaksa menggunakan pakaian zaman dahulu yang menurut dirinya aneh. Naruto membasuh wajahnya dan dengan kekuatan element air yang diajarkan Hashirama Naruto mandi dengan cepat lalu menuju air terjun.

"haaah kemana Sensei aneh itu? Sakura bilang dia menungguku"

Naruto melihat keadaan sekelilingnya, nampak sepi. Apa Sakura mengenjaili dirinya. Naruto menengok kekanan. Saphire blue-nya membulat saat melihat naga air datang hendak menerjangnya.

"a-apa?!"

Naruto yang panikpun menggunakan kekuatanya untuk menghalau naga air yang entah siapa yang mengendalikanya. Tapi tungguu dulu, naga itu mengkilat jelas itu bukan naga air tetapi naga petir! Dengan kekuatanya Naruto menghalau naga itu dengan element air. Naruto bersiap dan memasang kuda-kuda. Menghentakan kaki dan berusaha menjauhkan naga petir itu dengan element airnya. Narutopun meniru naga element petir dan menciptkan naga lain dari element air. Naruto menghindar, seranganya terlalu cepat

"siapa yang membuat naga itu?!"

Tidak, tak ada waktu bertanya. Naruto harus fokus, lengah sedikit saja dia bisa disambar oleh naga petir.

"ck.. sial!"

Sambaran petir itu hampir mengenai dirinya dan menggores lenganya. Narutopun bermeditasi memfokuskan diri kemudian menatap tajam kearah naga petir itu dan

 **Wussshhh**

Naruto berhasil menghancurkan naga petir itu dengan element angin

Prokk

Prokk

Prokk

"lumayan meskipun kau belum sepenuhnya mengeluarkan kekuatanmu"

Sensei Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul diatas air terjun sambil menepuk tangan.

"sensei! Jadi ini ulahmu?!"

Naruto bersungut, sensei-nya ini seolah mempermainkanya mulai dari Naruto yang terkena jebakan sampai membuat naga petir yang mengagetkan Naruto.

"yah itu bagian dari latihanmu"

"heee? apa kau bilang!"

"sudah tak usah marah begitu Naruto. Kau secara refleks dan berhasil menggunakan element angin. bukankah itu mengejutkan?"

Naruto merasa kesal

"lalu hari ini kita latihan apa?"

"ciptakan naga dari element petir seperti yang aku lakukan.."

"a-apa? Tapikan sensei kita baru saja latihan.."

"ya karena kita baru saja latihan jadi ciptakan naga dengan element petir"

"caranya?"

"fikirkan sendiri.. tadi kau sudah bagus menggunakan element angin"

Sensei Kakshipun mengeluarkan buku dari jubahnya membacanya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang bingung sendiri.

"cih.. latihan macam apa ini?"

Dibandingkan dengan Hashirama, sensei yang satu ini jauh lebih menyebalkan. Bagaimana caranya dia menciptakan naga? Sedangakan mengendalikan element petir saja Naruto belum sepenuhnya mengerti.

Narutopun memasang kuda-kuda mengambil nafas dalam dan memfokuskan dirinya merasakan energi alam dan mencoba mengendalikanya.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Naruto merenung. Latihanya hari ini gagal, sensei Kakashi mencacinya habis-habisan

 _"_ _kalau yang seperti ini saja tidak bisa bagaimana kau akan mengalahkan bangsa obsidian hah?! Lakukan dengan benar! coba lebih fokuskan dirimu dan keluarkan tenaga pada satu titik!"_

 _Narutopun kembali memasang kuda-kuda mengepalkan kedua tangan kemudian mengeluarkan kemampuanya untuk menciptakan naga petir seperti yang diperintahkan oleh senseinya. Berulang kali latihan Naruto hanya memecahkan batu. Element petir yang Naruto ciptakan seolah tak bisa dia kendalikan, dan yang Naruto lakukan hanya memecahkan bebatuan besar dari petirnya._

 _Blaarrr.._

 _Lagi dan lagi suara ledakan batu yang terdengar. Sensei Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya seolah kecewa. Naruto yang masih berlatih tidak putus asa, dengan tubuh penuh keringat dia mencoba mengendalikan petir sampai bisa menciptakan naga dan mengendalikanya._

 _"_ _hyaaah!"_

 _Satu tangan Naruto mencoba memfokuskan terbentuknya element petir agar tercipta dari element naganya tersebut. Namun petir yang Naruto buat justru terbentuk tak beraturan, kilatan petir meloncat kesana kemari._

 _"_ _aku salah telah menjadikanmu seorang muridku"_

 _"_ _se-sensei!"_

 _Sensei Kakashi sudah pergi meninggalkan Naruto_

 _"_ _aku beri kau waktu 2 hari untuk menciptakan naga dari element petir. Kalau kau tak mampu lebih baik kau cari guru lain saja!"_

 _Naruto tercenung, perkataan gurunya seolah tak main-main. Narutopun berdiri diatas air terjun dan bersila mencoba bermeditasi dengan alam. Kenapa.. kenapa bisa selalu gagal tiap kali Naruto hendak menciptakan sesuatu dari element petir? Kenapa tak semudah element air saja yang tiap aliranya mengikuti perintahnya?. Tidak, Naruto tidak boleh menyerah. Kalau memang benar ramalan itu mengatakan bawa Naruto adalah anak yang diramalkan menyelamatkan Amasiris, seharusnya diabisa menyelesaikan tantanganya dengan mudah._

 _Hari menjelang petang, dan Naruto belum mampu menciptakan naga dari element petir. Tidak, jangan menyerah sekarang. Ini terlalu cepat, Naruto dengan sisa tenaganyapun terus mengumpulkan kekuatanya. Sampai Naruto melihat kilatan petir keluar seolah menyinari tubuhnya._

 _"_ _Naruto!"_

 _Suara teriakan itu.. lalu kemudian semua buram dan gelap._

.

.

"ck.. sial!"

Rutuknya pada diri sendiri, Naruto pingsan untuk beberapa saat dan ditolong oleh Sakura. Narutopun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju sungai, persetan dengan tubuh yang letih dan lelah. Dia harus segera menyelesaikan tantangan dari gurunya itu. Narutopun loncat keatas salah satu air terjun dihilir sungai. Dia bermeditasi dan memfokuskan diri, menarik nafas dalam lalu memasang kuda-kuda dan menatap tajam kearah langit

"element petir! Turuti perintahku!"

Blarr

Untuk yang satu ini, Naruto kembali membuat kesalahan. Petir yang dia ciptakan malah menyambar batu. Naruto menarik nafas kembali memusatkan perhatianya pada satu titik. Narutopun merasakanya, merasakan aliran element petir mengaliri tubuhnya. Naruto masih memejamkan mata mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan petir pada satu titik sebelum menciptakan naga. Tanganya bergerak, seolah memerintah petir dari tubuh Narutopun perlahan menciptakan sesuatu. Dengan mata terpejam, Naruto mengehentakan sebelah tanganya agar aliran petir mengalir secara sempurna. Setelah dirasanya cukup perlahan Naruto membuka kelopak matanya

"!"

Naruto berhasil! Naga element petir telah dia ciptakan nyaris sempurna. Narutopun mencoba mengendalikanya, naga petir itupun meraung-raung hidup. Naruto tersenyum lebar

"aku telah membuktikanya sensei"

Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Naruto meloncat dan menaiki naganya, Narutopun terbang melintasi awan melihat langit malam yang indah.

.

.

Disisi sungai lain, Sakura menikmati malamnya sendiri. Ditemani kunang-kunang, Sakura mulai menanggalkan pakaianya satu persatu. Sakura merentangkan tangan airpun bergerak menghampirinya. Sakura masuk kedalamnya dan menikmati sentuhan air memanjakan tubuhnya. Emerald jernih Sakura mendongak keatas langit, tiap kali Sakura menatap lagit kerinduan itu selalu muncul. Kerinduan akan orang tuanya dimana orang tuanya meninggalkan Sakura saat terbit purnama

"ayah ibu.. Sakura harus bagaimana?"

Sementara itu Naruto yang menaiki naga element petir yang baru saja berhasil dia ciptakan tersenyum,

"gadis cantik itu lagi.."

Fikirnya, Narutopun mendarat menghillangkan naganya dan bersembunyi dibalik dahan pepohonan.

Saphirenya takjub tiap kali melihat sosok gadis dengan teduh menatap langit malam bertabur bintang yang cerah. Penasaran Narutopun semakin mendekat.

Sakura mengendalikan airnya dan perlahan turun. Tak terasa, dia malah menitikan air matanya. Bingung, sedih, benci sekaligus campur raduk. Tentang bagaimana dirinya, bagaimana hatinya, dan bagaimana sikapnya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang semakin dekat merona merah dan hidungnya mimisan melihat gadis itu memunggungi Naruto dengan keadaan tanpa busana.

"ayah ibu.. Sakura rindu hiks.. apakah salah bila Sakura membenci Naruto karena menyebabkan kalian meninggalkan Saku? Apakah salah bila Sakura tak menyukainya karena kalian direnggut paksa dari sisiku?. Tapi kenapa.. hiks.. kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sakura merasa nyaman bila didekatnya"

Naruto bisa melihat gadis itu.. sedang menangis. Dan sayup-sayup terdengar suara tangisanya menggumamkan sesuatu yang menyentuh hati Naruto. Gadis ini.. merindukan kedua orang tuanya

"ayah.. ibu.. apa yang harus Sakura lakukan sekarang"

Purnama yang semula terhalang oleh awan kini bersinar indah. Dan bayangan gadis nampak semakin jelas. Dan Naruto bisa melihat gadis yang dipandanginya itu.. bersurai pink (?).

"Sa-sakura-chan?"

"!"

Sakura yang terkejut ada seseorang yang memanggilnyapun menoleh

"KYAAAA! HENTAAIII!"

Sakura menjerit dan hendak menggunakan element airnya untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya

"Sakura-chan! Ini aku!"

Narutopun menghalau gerakan air Sakura dan meredamkanya. Sebelum akhirnya melepaskan jaket yang dia gunakan dan memberikanya kepada Sakura

"kau?!"

Naruto dengan memasang wajah innocentnya memandangi tubuh Sakura yang menggunakan jaket Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai rambut

"hehehe gomen ku kira itu bukan kau"

 **Plakk**

Sakura menampar wajah Naruto dan pergi meninggalkanya

"hei Sakura-chaan! Aku kan tak bermaksud mengintipmu.."

Rajuknya sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat dari pukulan Sakura

"berisik!"

Sakura tidak mempedulika Naruto dan tetap berjalan meninggalkanya

"akukan sudah memberikan jaketku padanya, kenapa dia masih marah sih?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto sudah berada diatas air terjun bersama dengan Senseinya Kakashi. Naruto bermeditasi untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia bangkit dan memfokuskan diri mengalirkan element petir. Kakashi yang menyaksikan aliran petir membulatkan matanya, namun diam dan tetap memperhatikan element petir yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Narutopun memerintahkan aliran petir untuk berkumpul membentuk naga.

"kau lihat? Aku berhasilkan.. sensei"

Ucapnya dengan percaya diri.

 **Wussshhh**

Kakashi melenyapkan naga yang berhasil Naruto ciptakan

"a-apa?"

"kita mulai latihan berikutnya, mengendalikan element api. aku rasa latihan kali ini tidak akan sesulit seperti saat kau menciptakan naga dari element petir"

"baik!"

Naruto berkata mantap, meskipun sedikit sebal gurunya tidak memujinya atau berkata 'kerja bagus Naruto' tapi malah langsung kelatihan tahap selanjutnya dengan pengendalian element api, sebenarnya Naruto ingin memperdalam pengendalian element petirnya, namun apa boleh buat senseinya sendiri yang melatihnya.

.

.

 **Satu bulan kemudian..**

Setelah menerima tempaan, dan latihan yang keras dari senseinya kini Naruto berhasil mengendalikan element api seutuhnya, dan tinggal tahapan yang tersulit saja agar Naruto bisa menyempurnakan kekuatan element petir yang menurutnya cukup sulit. Naruto menuju sungai hendak mandi, hari sudah gelap. Namun langit yang Naruto pandangi masih sama, bertabur bintang dengan kilauan cahaya yang memukau. Naruto melihat sekeliling berharap menemukan Sakura. Naruto sudah meminta maaf padanya, namun tetap saja Sakura kesal karena Naruto sudah mengintipnya.

Telapak tangan Naruto menyentuh permukaan air untuk merasakan aliranya apakah ada yang mengedalikanya atau tidak. Narutopun berlari menuju air terjun, dan melihat Sakura yang duduk diatas sambil menatap gemerlapnya bintang.

"Sakura.."

Naruto hendak mendekat sampai saphirenya menyadari, gadis itu berdiri dan wajahnya mendongak keatas menatap langit dan tengah menangis disunyinnya malam.

"ayah..ibu.."

Lagi, Naruto mendengar tangis kerinduan Sakura kepada orang tuanya. Narutopun menyadari

"aku harus bagaimana.."

 **Sringg**

Naruto sudah berada tepat dibelakang Sakura, membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Belum sempat Sakura menoleh, Naruto secara posesif memeluknya dari belakang

"apa-apan ini!"

"Sakura-chan aku mengerti kau merindukan kedua orangtuamu.."

Sakura melepas paksa pelukan Naruto

"heh..jangan seenaknya berbicara! Kau tak bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan karena kau!.. tidak tau rasanya memiliki orang tua!"

Sakura mencerca Naruto dengan isak tangisnya, dan tanpa menyadari.. Narutopun ikut terluka mendengar apa yang Sakura ucapkan

"kau bilang akupun tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang tua begitu maksudmu?"

".."

"sekarang jelaskan! Seperti apa rasanya mengetahui kenyataan bahwa orangtua yang sejak lama tidak kau ketahui malah sudah mati?"

".."

"mereka mati bukan saja demi menyelamatkanku tapi untuk menyelamatkan negeri Amasiris.."

"kau bilang padaku aku tak tau rasanya punya orang tua. Ya! Kau benar Sakura! Aku memang tidak tau seperti apa rasanya memiliki orang tua. Seperti apa rasanya hidup dalam hangatnya orang tua, dan seperti apa rasanya tumbuh dengan kasih sayang aku tidak tahu!"

"..."

"aku baru mengetahui siapa orang tuaku sebenarnya saat aku terlempar dinegeri ini. Selama ini.. selama ini aku hidup seorang diri dan berjuang sendiri tanpa mengandalkan orang lain disisiku!"

".."

"kalau kau berkata bahwa aku tidak tau rasanya memiliki orang tua kau benar Sakura! Kau benar!... sungguh kalau saat itu aku dapat memilih aku tak ingin terjebak berada disini. Lebih baik aku melanjutkan hidupku diduniaku sendiri dan bukanya malah terikat dengan ramalan ataupun takdir sehingga aku berada disini.."

".."

"kau tau Sakura? Kau beruntung.. sungguh beruntung. Dibandingkan denganku, kau bisa mengetahui dan merasakan rasanya memiliki orang tua meskipun tidak lama. Kaupun beruntung diangkat oleh Hashirama-sama menjadi puterinya. Kau beruntung bisa tetap tumbuh dilingkungan keluarga.. sedangkan aku.."

".."

"heh.. mengetahui bagaimana dan seperti apa rupa kedua orang tuakupun aku tak bisa karena mereka sudah meninggal duluan saat aku masih bayi"

".."

"aku tau sikap kasar dan dinginmu hanya topeng belaka untuk menutupi lukamu aku tau!."

".."

Sakura terdiam, air matanya bercucuran

"tapi Sakura-chan.."

Intonasi suara Naruto menurun lalu Naruto memegangi kedua pundak Sakura dan melihat kearah emeraldnya menelusuri isi hatinya

"rasanya sangat tidak adil, bila kau terus menyalahkan atau membenciku karena menyebabkanmu kehilangan orang tuamu. Rasanya tidak adil kalau kau terus meratapi kepergian mereka sedangkan hidup terus berjalan, rasanya tidak adil kalau kau..."

".."

"kau tak bisa mengikhlaskan kepergian kedua orang tuamu."

".."

"dan kau tauh Sakura? Perkataanmu itu sangat menyakiti hatiku.."

Sakura membisu dalam tangisanya, apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar.. sungguh kematian orang tuanya bukan sepenuhnya salah Naruto. Sakuralah yang salah, tidak memandang dari sudut lain tentang perasaan orang yang dibencinya

"maaf hikss.. maafkan aku.. aku-"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataanya, Naruto memeluk Sakura dan menenggelamkan wajah Sakura yang tingginya tidak lebih dari bahunya kedalam pelukanya yang hangat. Meskipun apa yang telah Sakura ucapkan telah menyakitinya tapi Naruto tau. Sakura tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakanya.

"Na-naru.."

Naruto membelai rambut Sakura, sakura merasakan kedamaian juga kehangatan

"menangislah Sakura.."

".."

"menangislah sepuasnya, biarlah malam ini kita melepaskan semuanya"

Dan perkataan Narutopun berhasil menghancurkan dinding pertahanan Sakura. Tangis Sakura pecah dalam pelukan Naruto, dia menangis tertahan dalam pelukan Naruto. Dan untuk malam ini.. biarlah dia menumpahkan semuanya bersama Naruto

.

.

Naruto mengamati wajah Sakura yang tertidur usai menangis dalam pelukanya, kalau diperhatikan Sakura cantik. Dia bagai malaikat tak bersayap yang kini sedang terlelap. Naruto membelai Sakura dan menelusuri wajah cantiknya. Keangkuhan, sikap dingin dan acuhnya kini seolah runtuh saat Sakura menangis dalam pelukanya tadi. Dan entah ada dorongan kuat apa yang menyebabkan Naruto sangat ingin mengecup bibir Sakura yang sedang tertidur. Naruto menggeleng, sisi lainya menolak. Kenapa rasanya dia sangat ingin memiliki Sakura?

Sakura sedikit menggeliat dari tidurnya, Narutopun merapatkan selimut agar Sakura merasa nyaman. Dan detik itu juga pertahanan Naruto runtuh, dengan dorongan yang kuat Naruto membingkai wajah lembut Sakura yang tertidur, menyingkirkan anak rambut Sakura dan lalu.. mengecup bibir peach yang sejak tadi menggodanya. Lembut, manis, kenyal dan menggoda itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat mengecup bibir Sakura pelan. Narutopun melepaskan kecupanya, dan tersenyum

"oyasumi Sakura.."

.

.

Hari ini hari penetuan bagi Naruto untuk mengendalikan element petir, setelah menyelesaikan pengendalian api bersama senseinya tibalah Naruto untuk menuntaskan latihanya. Pengendalian petir Naruto nyaris sempurna, dan sampailah Naruto untuk mencapai kesempurnaan itu. Naruto duduk bersila dan senseinya Kakashi menarik nafas dalam

"ingat.. ini hari penentuan bagimu Naruto apakah kau lulus atau tidak. Apapun yang terjadi didepanmu, apapun yang kau lihat dengan matamu kau harus tetap fokus menerima aliran element petirku, element petir ini tidak seperti element api yang bisa kau pelajari dengan mudah, tantanganmu jauh lebih berat saat aliran petir dimulai.. apa kau mengerti?!"

"baik sensei.."

"kita mulai sekarang"

Naruto menegakan badanya, dan mencoba merilekskan dirinya dan duduk dengan posisi kaki bersila sebelum akhirnya Naruto memejamkan matanya secara perlahan..

"tangkap dia!"

Sakura dicekal dengan keadaan mulut dibekap oleh seseorang memakai jubah hitam dan menutupi wajahnya. Dan beberapa orang lainya memporak porandakan kuil milik sensei Kakashi. Dan fikiran Naruto mulai buyar, sensei Kakashi mengehentakan aliran petir ditubuh Naruto. Seolah memberi tanda bahwa dirinya harus tetap fokus pada saat terakhir penyempurnaan pengendalian petirnya.

"lepaskan!"

Suara Sakura terdengar jelas, pepohonan itu terlempar kearah Naruto yang sedang bermeditasi serta sensei Kakshi yang sedang fokus pada aliran petir

Blaarrr

Kakashipun menciptakan pusara petir serta naga petir untuk melindungi dirinya juga Naruto yang sedang proses menerima aliran petir.

"Naruto..."

Suara Sakura terdengar jelas, apakah ini genjutsu atau semacamnya? Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Tidak, Sakura pasti baik-baik saja.

"heh.. begitu jadi gadis ini tak berharga bagimu"

Hentikan! Dalam hati Naruto hanya bisa mengumpat dan memohon agar tidak menyiksa batinya. Dan entah kenapa mendengar suara Sakura saja seolah mampu sedikit demi sedikit mengkikis konsetrasinya. Sementara sensei Kakashi berjuang memusatkan tenaganya serta berusaha menciptakan segel untuk melindugi dirinya serta Naruto dari apapun yang menghalangi tahap akhir latihan mereka.

"hmm gadis ini manis juga"

Seolah berada didimensi lain, Naruto melihat Sakura dalam keadaan tak berdaya disentuh oleh pria berjubah hitam dengan seringai matanya yang kelam.

Naruto berusaha melawan, ini genjutsu Naruto tak boleh tertipu!

Tangan Sakura dicekal, lalu pria berjubah itu seolah menyulut api kemarahan Naruto. Dia menjilat leher jenjang Sakura. Kakashi bisa meraskan gejolak emosi dari diri Naruto, dan dengan sisa tenaga terakhir.. kakashipun menghentakan aliran petir dengan kekuatan yang dahsayat sampai membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak dari meditasinya.

'tahanlah Naruto.. sebenatar lagi latihan kita akan selesai'

Kakashi berkata lewat fikiranya dan mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Naruto melalui alam bawah sadar. Kini Sakura maupun pria berjubah hitam itu menghilang, aliran petir tambah deras. Naruto bisa merasakan sensai tubuhnya yang seakan terbakar panas jauh lebih panas saat dia menyelesaikan tahap akhir pengendalian api,kemudian berubah menjadi jutaan jarum yang menghujani tubuhnya. Panas, perih dan pedih. Dibawah alam sadarnya, Naruto seolah mendapati kulitnya perlahan terkelupas dan mengeluarkan banyak darah

'tahanlah.. sebentar lagi akan selesai'

Dan puncak dari aliran petir itu tubuh Naruto seolah terkuliti belum lagi petir yang mengelilingi seakan menerkamnya. Naruto hampir ambruk, namun sebisa mungkin dia bertahan. Aliran petir itu membuat tubuh Naruto bergejolak, tubuh Naruto dikuliti secara paksa.

Dan akhirnya saphire itupun terbuka secara perlahan

"sensei?"

Kakashi terengah, menstabilkan dirinya setelah mengeluarkan banyak energi. Naruto bangkit.. dan pemandangan yang paling tidak diinginkanya itu tersaji dihadapanya. Bagaimana kuil milik senseinya luluh lantak, bagaimana pepohonan terbakar dan mengelilinginya seolah terjadi peperangan

"sensei!"

Naruto mendekat dan mencoba membantu senseinya berdiri

"apa yang telah terjadi..?"

Hoshh..hoshhh.. kakashi mencoba mengatur pernafasanya sebelum berbicara

"bangsa obsidian hampir menggagalkan latihan terakhir kita Naruto"

"!"

"mereka.. telah mengetahui keberadaanmu"

Seolah tak percaya Naruto melihat keadaan sekitarnya, jadi yang tadi itu bukanlah genjutsu? Lalu bayangan akan Sakura satu-persatu berkelebat dalam dirinya. Bagaimana Sakura dengan keadaan tidak berdaya, dan bagaimana pria berjubah hitam itu mencekal bahkan beraninya menyentuh Sakura!

"kenapa sensei tidak mengehentikan saja latihan kita hah?!"

Emosi, Narutopun secara tak langsung menyalahkan senseinya. Api kemarahan Naruto bertambah saat melihat jubah putih milik sakura tergeletak begitu saja ditepi sungai tanpa pemiliknya.

"jangan bodoh Naruto! Latihan ini bukan untuk main-main! Takdirmu sedang bermain dihadapanmu sekarang!"

Mendapat gertakan dari gurunya Narutopun terdiam

"ck.. sial!"

Naruto membanting pohon. Dia telah kehilangan Sakura

"peperangan akan segera dimulai, secepatnya kita menuju kerajaan guardian dan melapor pada Hashirama-sama apa yang telah terjadi"

"lalu.. bagaimana dengan Sakura?!"

"kita akan menyelamatkanya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **yosh ini adalah lanjutan dari chapter 2 yang ditulis oleh author Namikaze Fansboy (stupid) masih dengan judul utama yang sama between two world. mungkin ada beberapa readers yang bingun dan bertanya mana chap 1nya? atau ada juga yang memberi masukan untuk membuat akun khusus yang berisi fic kolaburasi. alasan author tidak membuat akun baru yang khusus berisi fic kolaburasi adalah takutnya nanti akun itu malah sepi (alasan macam apa ini :v) yah itu juga termasuk juga sih, dan takutnya terbengkalai atau malah tak terurus karena baik author sendiri maupun author Namikaze fansboy yang stupid mempunyai kesibukan masing-masing. dan entah nanti kedepanya kami akan berkolaburasi lagi atau tidak dalam menggarap fic bersama. terimaksaih buat readers yang udah kasih masukan, membaca dan mereviews fic kami ini :).**

 **sekedar pengingat untuk fic chap ganjil 1,3 dst ditulis oleh author Shionna sendiri. dan untuk fic chap genap 2,4 dst ditulis oleh author Namikaze Fansboy (stupid).**

 **dan untuk yang menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi umat muslim diseluruh dunia author ucapkan**

 **"selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa"**


End file.
